1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair. More particularly, the present invention relates to a labor chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for chairs have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,460 to Reynolds et al. teaches the ornamental design for a labor chair.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,062 to Alberti et al. teaches a portable childbirth chair including a base having a seat portion and two leg portions extending outwardly therefrom, two leg supports, each one being hingedly attached to a different one of the leg portions, two footrests each one being adjustably attached to a different one of the leg supports, adjustment straps for adjusting the inclination of the leg supports relative the base, a backrest hingedly attached to the seat portion, a back-rest support frame extending from the seat portion, and a pair of backrest adjustment rods pivotally attached to the backrest at one end and having other ends adapted to engage apertures formed along the backrest support frame so as to adjust the inclination of the backrest relative the base. The chair may be compactly collapsed for easy shipment and storage by telescoping the backrest support frame into the base, and folding the backrest and the two leg supports over the base. The chair also includes electronic monitoring apparatus.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,975 to Roberts et al. teaches a labor chair for a pregnant woman to deliver her child. The labor chair comprises an essentially horizontal seat portion having a backrest, the seat portion being supported by a plurality of legs. An essentially planar work surface, having a footrest is selectively connected to the labor chair between the legs.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,161 to Liu teaches an inflatable rocking chair comprising a seat and a frame. The seat is inflatable having a holding portion and a sitting portion. The frame is formed from a plurality of tubes having two connecting tubes which forms the horizontal tubes of the chair. Two arch-shaped tubes contact the ground to provide,a rocking function of the chair. Two U-shaped tubes are used to connect the connecting tubes with the arch-shaped tubes so as to provide the frame and the inflatable seat as one unit. The frame of the inflatable chair is detachable.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,528 to Mancarella teaches an obstetric device that has two balloon or ring-shaped bodies of essentially identical design, which are positioned on an axis which runs in the horizontal direction when positioned for use, where the upper sections of the bodies are separated from one another by a gap which narrows in the downward direction and their top sides form a seat for a parturient sitting on the two bodies, and a pedestal-like base which can be positioned in an essentially stable, fixed spatial relationship to the bodies, and has footrests on which the feet of the parturient can be supported. In a preferred practical example, the pedestal-like base has a fluid-tight catch basin and a projection which reaches over and behind the bar connecting the bodies to one another. The obstetric device enables the parturient to assume a relaxed position during childbirth and a secure and gentle birth for the child to be born.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,389 to Ekman et al. teaches a chair having a large, inflated, ball-shaped seat. The ball-shaped seat of the chair re-forms in response to an individual""s weight and his or her seated position. The ball-shaped seat""s height is adjustable, so as to conform to differently-sized individuals. The deformable surface of the ball allows the spine of a seated individual to align itself. This activates the individual""s trunk and back muscles, and makes comfortable and therapeutic seating possible for a wide variety of individuals, even those with back problems. The shell of the inflated ball can have a flexible, tough skin that is formed of rubber, plastic, leather or other air-impermeable material. For comfort and/or esthetic purposes, the shell can be covered with fabric or vinyl. Side handles can also be provided for comfort and stability. Additionally, casters can be provided for easy movement above the floor. Further, a back support can also be provided in order to maintain an individual""s seated balance upon the ball.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for chairs have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a labor chair that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a labor chair that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a labor chair that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a chair for a female in labor that includes a frame, and a ball for providing a seat for the female in labor. The frame includes a base, a back support member, and a horizontal moving assembly for movably adjusting the back support member horizontally relative to the base. The base includes a rim portion, a plate, and a pair of feet. The back support member includes a pair of feet, a pair of legs that have a pair of lower portions and a pair of upper portions, a transverse member, a plate with a through slot, a back support assembly, and a vertical moving assembly for movably adjusting the back support assembly vertically relative to the upper portions of the pair of legs thereof. The back support assembly includes a cushion. The horizontal-moving assembly includes a pair of sleeves, and a pair of pins. The vertical moving assembly includes a threaded shaft, a pair of pins, and an internally threaded pin.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.